


Unfinished #9

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Unfinished but not Undone, Yuri!!! on Ice References, i might pick it up again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: So...ice skatingOne can ice skate, the other...not so much
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181
Kudos: 6





	Unfinished #9

**Author's Note:**

> me: if the next td / pokemon au oneshot i write about isn't about something other than alenoah i will bust my own kneecaps
> 
> also me: hehe pokemon au alenoah >:)
> 
> me, holding a hammer over my knees, sobbing: wahtt he fcuk

_ **[...]** _

So...

Noah knows how to ice skate.

That statement alone sounds weird — Noah, the same dude who's absolutely lazier than a rock and so uninterested in anything that isn’t a book or his dog, knows how _ice skating_ works? _He knows_ how to _ice skate?_ Absolutely insane.

Did he want to learn?

No.

Did his parents force him to learn because he’s the youngest out of his eight sisters, so while he was sleeping until 11 o’ clock, his sisters were out traveling the world, performing and professing and pokemon training, and eventually his parents got tired of his uninspired ass and threw him into ice skating?

Yep.

Did he end up _actually_ enjoying it but never _actually_ admitting it to his parents but never openly complaining when they took you because soon they would _actually_ listen to his complaints and take him out?

Fortunately.

Can he do tricks?

No. This isn’t Yuri on Ice. He’s not Yuuri Katsuki.

Does he lowkey kind of _like_ ice skating?

~~Yes.~~ No.

Wait... _Fortunately_? _What does he mean by that?_

“ _Gah!”_

Right before his ice skates, there's a heavy crash. Noah lifts a brow at the two clumsy figures, then smirks when they both look up and give him equally sheepish looks.

What he means by _fortunately?_ He means that there's _finally_ something he's good at that that stupid, dumb, _attractive_ Eelektross isn't. That means he can finally have the glory of cockily smirking at nothing, puffing his chest out as though it wasn't already big enough to begin with.

_No, stupid. He's_ **_not_ ** _attractive. Get a hold of yourself._

Noah blinks away the stupid thought and covers his trails by giving an amused chuckle, leaning easily against the wall and crossing his arms. "Having trouble there, you two?"

One of them - Alejandro - huffs and pulls himself to his knees, swiping the nonexistent dust off of his shirt. "Shut _up_ , Noah," he grumbles, but he's looking in the opposite direction of him with a... _blush_ on his ears? So he managed to make the big, bad Spaniard _blush?_ What else does this day have in store for him?

_ **[...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> okay ew this one is kinda ba d, so i tried adding more things to it and it got wo rse
> 
> also it was getting a bit better but then i lost inspo at the last second like,,, fuck,,,,


End file.
